Eddie Miller
Edison "Eddie" Miller 'is one of the main characters of House of Anubis. He first appeared on the show in the Season 2 episode House of Who? / House of Frauds and is currently one of the two Americans residing in Anubis House, the other being KT Rush. At first, he was a flirt until he started crushing on Patricia Williamson. He is the son of Mr. Sweet, the school's headmaster, however, his mother lives in America. He is Nina's Osirian (just like Rufus was Sarah's Osirian) and is her destined protector. He is currently dating Patricia Williamson. He does have a sweet/sensitive side to him which is shown between the feuds with him and his father and in most "Peddie" scenes. He has become the main character in Season 3 and is continuing what Nina left as she is not returning. In House of Unity, Amber voted Fabian to be leader of Sibuna but Fabian elected Eddie because he's the Osirian and Fabian claims he's "a better wingman". Eddie is a brave and strong leader for the Sibuna gang. However, he has shown signs of recklessness and does not always come up with the best of plans. He and Patricia have always had their ups and downs, including a breakup, but they never really stopped liking one another. They got back together in House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows and kissed in House of Hog / House of Defeat and House of Ammut / House of Heroes. Eddie loses his Osirian powers in The Touchstone of Ra. 'Visit the Eddie Miller Gallery page Background Eddie was a new character who was introduced in Season 2. He is a bad boy and has been expelled from his previous schools, but when he got to Anubis house, he told his father, Mr. Sweet, he'd like to stay because there were more things to stay for. Eddie doesn't have a British accent because he was brought up in America. One reason why Eddie grew up in America is that his father wanted to protect him, as he is the Osirian. It might also be the reason why his father joined the secret society. Eddie and his father are trying to re-build their relationship. For example, they have take out nights at the school together and sometimes they eat lunch together. He is the Osirian (someone who protects the Chosen One and his Chosen One is Nina.) Although they are supposed to protect the world together, bad things happen when the Chosen One and the Osirian stay together in the same place. In The Touchstone of Ra , Eddie sacrifices his Osirian powers to save the world. Relationships 'Jerome Clarke' (2012-present;Good Friends) In House of Who? / House of Frauds, Eddie challenged Jerome Clarke to eating three gallons of creamed carrots on Donkey Day. Jerome, in return, was the cause of Eddie and Patricia being tied together for Donkey Day. They also tend to make playful bets like when they bet about Eddie not being able to get Patricia to dance with him. Some of the bets get Eddie in trouble (like the previous bet mentioned about Patricia). Eddie and Jerome don't seem to dislike each other. Eddie calls Jerome "Jerry." Jerome even gave advice to Eddie on Patricia (on the day that he accidentally kissed her twin, Piper). Jerome and Eddie both convinced Mr. Sweet to let Mara write on The Jackal, the school's newspaper, again because they thought she is a good writer and desereves another chance. When Eddie finds out that Joy hadn't submitted Mara's article for the blog competition, he told Jerome. Eddie also seems to notice how Jerome likes Mara, since in House of Phantoms / House of Surrender, he asks Jerome if he's taking a break from tailing Mara. They seem like good friends. In House of Arrivals, Jerome begins to sneak around Eddie as he is suspicious about Nina's disappearance. In House of Presents, Jerome is eager to listen to Eddie and Fabian's argument about Nina. They don't communicate much after Jerome starts dating Mara and Willow and Eddie joins Sibuna.Eddie nicknames Jerome 'Jerry'. (See:Edrome) 'Nina Martin' (2012-present; Good Friends, Osirian) In House of Who? / House of Frauds, when Eddie first meets Nina, he flirts with her, saying her American accent is the best t flirt.]]hing he's heard since he got to England. When she gets up she smiles flirtatiously with him. Nina flirts with Eddie in an attempt to make Fabian jealous. However they aren't romantically involved due to being the Osirian and The Chosen One. The two don't really interact much, but in the Season 2 finale, it is revealed that he is protective of her because of him being the Osirian and he runs out of his room, claiming he has to help her which seems a bit weird. In the final showdown with Senkhara, he saved Nina by using his Osirian powers. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, everyone is very upset that Nina will not be returning for another year. Eddie however, already knew she isn't returning. When Fabian gets suspicious, he does some snooping, discovers that Eddie has Nina's locket, and that the two have been emailing. This leads Fabian and Patricia to assume that Eddie and Nina had a secret summer romance and that is why Nina hasn't come back. When Fabian confronts Eddie, he learns that Nina meant to give Fabian a letter, but Eddie somehow lost it. (See:Neddie) Joy Mercer (2012-present; Friend) They haven't had much interaction, but in House of Who? / House of Frauds, Joy said he was cute and wanted to know if he was staying in Anubis House. She was eager to introduce herself to him at breakfast his first morning and laughed when he wasn't exactly being subtle when he is was flirting at breakfast. She encourages his and Patricia's feelings for one another. Eddie thinks Joy can be sneaky. Joy doesn't really like Eddie, as she is a Peddie shipper. (See:Jeddie) Fabian Rutter (2012-present; Roommate, Best Friend) Eddie becomes Fabian's roommate after Mick leaves for Australia. Fabian claims not to like Eddie's music taste, and the clash in personalities is obvious because Eddie is a bad boy while Fabian is a nerd. The two have not had much interaction, but Fabian is obviously jealous when Eddie flirts with Nina and Nina flirts back. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, Fabian and Eddie seem to be good friends. When Fabian thinks that Eddie and Nina had a summer romance, he almost fought or hurt him because he was seriously hurt that Nina cheated on him. The two have become best friends over time along with Alfie Lewis. They hang out more in Season 3 due to Eddie joining Sibuna. (See:Feddie) 'Patricia Williamson' (2012-present, Ex-Enemies, Girlfriend) When Eddie first comes to Anubis house, it was rumored that Eddie likes Patricia, but Patricia would not give into Eddie, even though she possibly likes him. When Patricia was tied to Eddie for Donkey Day, the two had moments when they got along, but mainly had moments of annoyance with each other. This annoyance led to a creamed carrot fight in House of Chance / House of Divides, where they were laughing a lot and enjoying themselves. Mr. Sweet, being the reasonable priniciple that he is, made Patricia and Eddie work together to help plan the exhibition's opening ball. Many of the other students had suspected that he liked her, which seems to be true in some episodes as in House of Double-Cross / House of Wires, Joy asked what was going on with him and Patricia and he freaked out when Joy told him that Patricia didn't talk about him at all. Later, he indirectly told Patricia that he liked her, and he also tried to kiss her, though she ruins it because she gets nervous. When Patricia found out that Eddie is Mr. Sweet's son in House of Sorry / House of Hex, she accused him of not trusting her and was extremely angry with him. In House of Silence / House of Warnings, Eddie thinks Patricia is still mad at him and thinks she is ignoring him so he goes into her room hoping she forgives him, but she kisses him instead because she couldn't talk. In House of Status / House of Laments, Patricia and Eddie prepare for their first date, but Alfie, who was turned into a kid, broke the doorknob and she could not get out. In House of Heists / House of Alibis, Patricia tries to apologize to Eddie, and they once again try to go on their first date. When Eddie asks Patirica about their kiss, she admits that kissing him was her first kiss. Before they can kiss again, Victor interupts with his famous pindrop speech. In House of Reflections / House of Stooges, Eddie asks Patirica to accompany him to a dinner with his dad thinking she would say no, but since Patricia's very mature twin was visiting secretly, Patricia agreed to go. In House of Zodiacs / House of Reckoning, Patricia makes Piper go on the date to impress Mr. Sweet, but instead all goes wrong and Eddie gets a little made because she had been keeping her twin a secret. In House of Tricks / House of Whispers she found out about the kiss between Eddie and Piper so she gave him a hard time for the rest of the day and accidentally reveals his secret about the principle being his dad to the whole school by the intercom. They kissed for the second time in House of Reflectors / House of Illusions after Eddie had helped Sibuna on his blind date with Patricia. Even though they have various fights (mostly over Patricia always sneaking off and keeping things from him), in the Season 2 Finale all is well in their relationship. In the summer holidays metioned in House of Arrivals, Patricia visited Eddie in America. However, sometime over the vacation, they broke up. Throughout the beginning of the 3rd Season, Patricia is very jealous of KT and Eddie because she thinks Eddie likes her or KT likes Eddie. In House of Rainbows, Eddie kisses Patricia and they get back together. In House of Moonlighting, Patricia says it's over to Eddie because she read the messages Ms. Denby had left on Eddie's computer. After Patricia is turned into a sinner, she acts like she was perfectly fine with what happened. In House of Treachery, Eddie says that he is a one-girl guy and the girl is Patricia and Patricia says she is a one-guy girl and she will fight for him. She also tells Eddie to meet his "new and improved girlfriend". In House of Capture, Eddie finds out that Patricia is a sinner, and is worried for her safety and told K.T he doesn't want her to suffer. In House of Heroes, Patricia becames herself again and is jealous that KT and Eddie are always together and were staring into each other's eyes at the dining table. Eddie tells her that he only wants to be with her, and that's what he's always wanted. Patricia and Eddie then kiss after calling them their nicknames. In The Touchstone of Ra, Patricia becomes jealous when Sophia starts flirting with Eddie. After their trip to the museum, Patricia blames Sophia for taking the Touchstone of Ra, whereas Eddie believes Dexter took it. Once Eddie finds out that Sophia is evil, she is kicked out of Sibuna and Patricia stops her jealousy. She is also nervous and scared when she believes Eddie is dead after he stops the Pyramid of Ra from being built. She is relieved once Eddie wakes up. In the end, the students graduate, and although Eddie lost his Osirian powers, Patricia said he was still her hero. (See:Peddie) Mara Jaffray (2012-present; Close Friend, Co-Journalist) Due to his irresistible charm, amazing good looks and talent at flirting, Eddie clicks all of the girls except Patricia straight away, Mara included. Although they did not spend a lot of time together at first, he is the one who urges Mara to send the article about Ver a. When Eddie finds out that Mara was expelled, he feels bad and stands up to Mr. Sweet, saying that it was him Mr. Sweet was angry with, not Mara so why punish her?! In later episodes, it is speculated that they work together on the school website, go on a ghost hunt together, and Eddie is one of the two people who support her when she believes that there is an anonymous reporter (the other one being Jerome). He also spends time with her to make Patricia jealous. The two should get nothing but closer as the season progresses, and there have been no arguments between the two yet. Eddie acts slightly kinder around Mara, so maybe their personalities won't clash as much as they would normally. Mara and Eddie turn into good friends. It is shown that Mara is a Peddie shipper as she thinks that Patricia didn't reveal his secret on purpose. (See: Meddie) 'Alfie Lewis' '(2012-present;Close Friends)' Alfie and Eddie aren't close, but they are somewhat friends. Alfie is usually only seen talking to Eddie when he's with Jerome. When Patricia defends Eddie's music taste the day after the ball, Alfie says "You're good" to Eddie, implying that Eddie made Patricia like him easily. The day that Eddie backfires Patricia's chocolate snails trick by feeding it to the teachers, Alfie smiles approvingly and says "He's good." Eddie discovers Alfie's secret in the form of Sibuna in the Season 2 finale. Even though once Alfie made fun of Eddie because Mr. Eric Sweet was his father the two are not enemies. In Season 3, they hang out more due to Eddie joining Sibuna and they were paired together in the trust exercizes, even though Eddie spent the majority of the trust exercizes looking at Benji and Patricia.They were also sent by Fabian to the secret room together to search for phonograph pieces.Eddie was the one who saved Alfie from evil Patricia kidnapping him. When Alfie was captured, Eddie said that him and KT would come back for him and tells him not to sin. Also, when the clock striked 12, Eddie was worried for Alfie as he knew he was turned into a sinner. (See: Alddie) Amber Millington (2012-present; Friend) When Eddie first arrives, Amber seems very attracted to him because he flirted with her so easily and calmly. The two barely interact, but share the secret of Sibuna. However even though she knew that Eddie was the Osirion she still said that Fabian should be the leader of Sibuna instead of Eddie so she doesn't like him like that. (See: Addie) Eric Sweet (Birth-present; Father) Mr. Eric Sweet is the principal of the school and is somehow connected with Eddie's past. However, in House of Sorry / House of Hex, Eddie and Mr. Sweet have a major fight, which results in the revelation that Eddie Miller is really Eddison Sweet, Mr Sweet's son, while Patricia overhears them. They do not seem to have a rather pleasant relationship, for Eddie believes that Mr. Sweet wants to get rid of him. Mr. Sweet, seemed to suspect that Eddie was the Osirian, and said that he kept him away only to protect him. In the end, they agree to try and respect each other as pupil/teacher and father/son. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents during a father/son lunch, Eddie mentions a family tree project. Mr. Sweet gets angry and orders Eddie to class. After Eddie leaves, Mr. Sweet puts a stop to the project. In House of Pi / House of Mistrust, Eddie learns that his father was part of a secret society with Victor and the other teachers. Eddie is clueless about the secret society until he joins Sibuna in House of Trickery / House of Unity when he learns more about himself and his father. He is hurt and angry when he finds out that his dad was part of the group that wanted to awaken Frobisher. In The Touchstone of Ra, Mr. Sweet completely falls out when he believes Eddie is dead. He is relieved when he learns his son is alive. (See: Erddie) KT Rush (2013-present; Best Friends) They have a connection, seeing as Eddie has seen KT in his dreams. Eddie has worked closely with her. Many fans have started to ship Eddie and KT as a couple, although KT never actually gets a boyfriend. KT first thought that Eddie was crazy, but when she realizes that he's onto something, she doesn't admit it. Eddie asks KT for advice about how to write a breakup letter from a girl when he lost Nina's letter to Fabian in House of Arrivals. In House of Presents when Eddie and KT encounter each other in the halls or he touches the key that she had, he has a vision. Overtime, they become friends. They understand each other.They held hands once, but it was nothing. KT comes to Eddie and tries to find out if he still has feelings for Patricia. However, Eddie thought she was talking about him and KT, so he said that he wanted to just be friends. They saved the world together. (See: Keddie) Benji Reed (Unknown; Ex-Enemy, Friends) ' Benji Reed is Eddie's arch-rival from America who arrives at the school on a sports exchange in House of Enemies / House of Surprise. Benji lives at Isis House along with Sven and Sergei, and he is eager to participate in the dodgeball tournament against Anubis House. Benji and Eddie often argue and disagree on things. However, when Benji takes an interest in Patricia, Eddie gets very angry. In House of Winning / House of Moonlighting, Benji leaves the school, and he and Eddie make amends. (See: Beddie) Willow Jenks '(2013-Present; Friends) In Season 3, they weren't really close. In House of Ammut, they actually have grown closer. When somebody was behind KT and they both thought it was a sinner, but it turns out it was Willow, he (and KT) were really glad to see her. Eddie heard Victor coming in so him and KT told Willow to come with them because they want to save her to. After Harriet saves them from almost becoming a sinner, Harriet tells him that KT's key can protect them from being captured so Willow pulls out KT's key, and Eddie says "Willow, I think I love you!". (See: Weddie) Piper Williamson (2012; Friends; Accidentally kissed thinking it was Patricia) In Season 2, Piper arrives in House of Oblivion / House of Snoops. In the episode after that, House of Reflections / House of Stooges, Eddie accidentally kisses her, thinking it was Patricia. Patricia then convinces Piper to pose as her and go on a "dinner date" with Eddie and his father. She does indeed show up, and fools them both. While Patricia is spying, she sees that Eddie is about to kiss Piper again, and she reveals herself, stopping him. Trivia *He is Nina's Osirian (although he has now lost his Osirian powers). *Fabian is his roomate. *His first appearance is in the episode House of Who? / House of Frauds, and that is also the first episode where he is introduced in the opening credits. *Patricia called him "Eddie Kreuger", in reference to the horror villain "Freddie Kreuger." *Eddie's nicknames for his girlfriend Patricia is Yacker and Blabs. *Like Mara , he was unaware of what is happening in the house. However, after discovering the mystery he joins Sibuna and becomes a leader *He helped Sibuna defeat Senkhara and Rufus . *He was almost cursed by Senkhara in his dream that both Fabian and he shared, but Fabian stopped him right before he took her hand. *It seems he likes whipped cream since he is often seen in episodes using a large amount of it. *He loves food as much as, if not more than Mick. *Both he and Jerome are shown to have a sweet/sensitive side. *Both he and Jerome are shown to have issues with their fathers. *Eddie is American, not British. *Revealed in the season two finale, he appears to be a Jara shipper. *Given that he is the Osirion and the events from Season 2, it could be possible that through certain spells and objects, he is able to cast spells, such as banishing evil ghosts from possessed victims. *He is dating Patricia Williamson . *The Anubis kids thought that KT and him were on a date on House of Anubis' episode on Jan 17th. *Although Eddie is known to be a rebel, he has become ''way ''more sensitive/sweet in the third season. He stops causing trouble (like pranks) as much, too. *In season two, Eddie wore a lot of leather jackets along with Patricia . In the third season he is shown to wear more plaid. *Eddie had an arch rival named Benji, although Eddie is now friends with Benji bacause they made up. *He and Jerome have a lot of similarites. *In season 2 and 3, he helped defeat the villians. *Both he and Nina can speak fluent French. *In House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi, Caroline dropped Eddie's file and it had on a sticky note on the front saying 'Education Visa Still Missing'. *Eddie loses all his Osirian powers from stopping the Pyramid of Ra from being built. *Back in Season 2, he is seen having a crush on Patricia Williamson since he met her. *His real name is Edison, but he prefers Eddie. *He spoke the last word of the series (if The Touchstone of Ra is indeed the series finale) - As Patricia jokes with him and pretends to be about to pour a drink on him if he doesn't does, he laughs, puts it down, and then says "Alright". Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:House of Anubis Category:Members of Sibuna Category:The Awakening Group